The beautiful swan
by chocogreen
Summary: Egoshipping Oneshot: Misty is thinking about the past and being a bit depressed because of all the fights with her sisters. She doesn't notice a car approaching her but a boy with two beautiful, emerald eyes saves her, how will their story continue?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Pokémon, these characters or the quotes I used, this is just fanmade!******

**So, about those quotes I used, I was looking around on the internet and I found some quotes of the series and a new story popped up in my head.******

**Egoshipping: Oneshot: Misty's P.O.V.******

**Misty - 18****  
****Gary - 18**

**The beautiful swan**

I looked down from the cliff I was standing on, into the ocean. "The earth is so pretty, so blue…" I murmured to myself. I loved to come here, at the Cerulean Cape, whenever I was feeling depressed. The last couple of months with my sisters had been like hell and since Ash and Brock left for Sinnoh I didn't have any friends with me. This had been going on for years now. The only persons who were nice to me were some trainers that wanted to challenge me. But as soon as they lost, they were just mad, no one liked me. I turned around to walk home and started thinking about the past.

**Flashbacks:**

"I _am_ the fourth sensational sister!" I yelled to my sister. She turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"There are only three sensational sisters, and one runt!"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. "You're right, you're the runt!" I yelled back at her. She took a step back, clearly surprised by my sudden outburst. She didn't know me, none of my sisters did. They didn't know about my fiery temper, they didn't know a thing.

~

Ash was walking up to a Caterpie and I felt my muscles tense.

"Are you afraid, Misty?" he asked.

"Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world!" I shouted at him. I could get really loud when I was scared.

"Besides for you, what are the other disgusting things?"

"Very funny!" His words had hurt me back then, like they always did when someone gave a comment about my appearance. I knew I was a tomboy, I wasn't like other girls.

~

"Huh? I don't see a beautiful girl." Ash turned around and started looking to the trees in the forest, looking for someone the boy we had just met was talking about.

"Why don't you just turn around?" I asked with an angry voice. The charming boy had clearly been talking to me, but as to most things, Ash was completely oblivious.

"Misty, please. Only one of us can hallucinate at a time," he said.

**End of flashbacks.**

Tears were rolling down my face while I looked to the ground. I was almost home, ready to face my awful sisters when suddenly I heard the breaks of a car. On my left a car was approaching at an enormous speed and it would certainly hit me. I was frozen to the ground when I felt something hit me. At first I thought it was the car but once I was lying down I felt something warm and soft, covering my body.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked me.

I looked up into the two most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were like two emerald gems, but I was sure that no gem in the world could be as beautiful as those two.

"Miss?" the young handsome boy asked with a concerned tone.

"I-I'm f-fine," I stuttered, suddenly realizing this angel had saved me.

He stood up and gave me his hand. His touch was like an electric shock and he must have felt it too because I could feel his hand trembling.

"Oak," he said while going through his hair with one hand. "Gary Oak." He gave me a smirk and I blinked a few times. This boy couldn't be Gary Oak, not that Gary Oak? But his famous smirk made me sure it was him. (A/N: Oak, Gary Oak. I was watching a James Bond movie the other night and I just couldn't help to put this into the story :D)

Suddenly I started to laugh and he didn't know what had happened. He must've thought there was something wrong with my mental ability. "Gary? Is that really you?"

He gave me a questioning look and looked at me from top to bottom. His eyes stayed at my chest for a while but before he could continue I had already slapped my hand across his face.

"You perv!" I took my jacket and pulled it closer around me. What was he thinking?

He rubbed his cheek and he looked deep into my eyes while he was frowning. Something hit his mind because his eyes widened.

"Misty? Misty Waterflower?"

"Yes?" I was still angry at him for checking me out like that. He had no right to do so, not even if he was Gary Oak. He hadn't changed a bit.

"I can't believe it is you, the tomboy." His smirk appeared on his face again and he started to look at my body. A part of me liked it but another part felt very uncomfortable. "The years have done well things to you," he whispered while he came closer.

I froze and didn't know what to do.

His hand took a lock of my hairs and let it slip through his hands. "Still short," he murmured.

"Will you get your hands off of me?" I yelled.

"And still so hot tempered," he smirked. "I like that," he whispered into my ear.

A shiver ran down my spine as his hand caressed my cheek and I felt my knees becoming weak, very weak.

"Shut it, Gary." I threw my hands up in the air and started to walk away from him.

"Wait." He took my arm and another electric shock went through my body.

"What do you want now?"

"I saved your life, I want a date." He was smirking and somehow I didn't mind, I loved that smirk.

"I don't owe you a thing. I didn't ask you to save me. You should've just let me die!" I could see my own cold eyes into his and he backed up a bit.

"You don't mean that," he said.

"You don't know me, you don't know the life I'm living!" People were starting to notice us and they stood still, just to see what we were arguing about. "What are you looking at?" I screamed to them. Their faces turned red and they continued walking, probably wondering why their famous gymleader was mad.

Gary was looking to the ground and frowning, he was thinking about something. "What if I asked you on a date and didn't force you, would you say yes?" I rolled my eyes, was he ever going to give up? I would give him his date if it made him shut up. But only one, nothing more.

"If I can choose the place."

His face lit up. "Where?"

"The Cerulean cape."

"Is there a restaurant?" He seemed a bit confused.

"No, I want to picnic there. So you better have everything ready." I liked to be in charge, and maybe this date wouldn't be so bad if I could be at my favorite place in the whole wide world.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Wait? He wasn't arguing with me? I shook my head in disbelieve when he waved to me with the back of his hand and started to walk away.

**Later that evening:**

"Where are you like going to?" I turned around and saw Violet standing at the kitchen door, watching me as I walked through the hallway. I was wearing a jeans short and a black tank top, covered with a white jacket. I wore my bikini underneath, I had to take a swim if Gary was going to make me mad, I had to cool down then. Why? Because I had promised myself not to slap him again, it wasn't polite and he was a famous and rich Pokémon professor. Although he had the reputation of a playboy, I didn't want to make him my enemy.

"Nowhere." I used the same cold, harsh tone I always used on my sisters.

She looked on her watch. "It's almost like 7 o'clock, you don't have like a date do you? No, of course not, who would like want to date you, such a tomboy."

Before I could answer the doorbell rang and she raised one eyebrow, not really believing I actually had a date.

Daisy appeared in the hallway and opened the door. Gary had his famous smirk on his face and held a red rose in one of his hands. Was he really this romantic? I looked at him and he was wearing a jeans, combined with a tight purple sweater. I could see the muscles in his arms and I had to admit that he was indeed very handsome. His famous yin and yang necklace was hanging down on his muscular chest while his brown spiked hair was ruffling with the wind and I could hear Daisy gasp.

"O my," she said.

"Excuse me, but is Miss Waterflower here?" he asked with a gentle tone.

"Like one of my sisters?" she asked with a jealous tone. Of course, she would want to go out with the handsome young Pokémon professor.

"Yes, could you call her please?" Gary hadn't seen me standing there with Violet, because Daisy was blocking his sight.

"Which one?" she asked, still jealous. "Violet?" I could see my sister next to me jumping up and down.

"No, not Violet," Gary answered and I could see the jealousy in Violet's eyes now too.

"Then you must be like talking about Lily."

"No, I'm talking about her." Daisy had finally moved aside and Gary could see me now. His finger was pointing towards me and I could hear both my sister gritting their teeth. "Would you like to join me, Misty?" I didn't know what he was doing, but he must've noticed the response of my sisters, did he want to drive them mad? Once I walked through the door he took my hand and placed a kiss on it. My cheeks flushed red and he put a lock of my hair behind my ear. "This is for you," he didn't smirk but he smiled a lovely smile when he gave me the red rose.

"Well thank you," I said. I knew what he was pulling off because I could see that he had to hold his laughter. "I'll be back later,_maybe_," I said to my sisters who were pissed off.

Once Daisy slammed the door behind me Gary and I both started to laugh.

"So, I guess you don't get along well with your sisters?" he asked while he was guiding me to his car, his red convertible.

"No, not really. I'm the ugly duck of the family, the tomboy."

He suddenly stopped and turned around. I looked up into his emerald eyes and was totally lost, they were so beautiful.

"You are not an ugly duck, Misty, they are. They are dumb, they are jealous of each other and of you, I could see that. I would never want to date either one of them." His voice sounded harsh and we walked further.

"I know you don't mean that, you have a new bimbo every week." He smiled at me, knowing I was right.

"Yes, but this week I don't have a bimbo, I have a fine young woman next to me." So he was going to do it this way? Complimenting me so I would fall head over heels with him? Not a chance.

"You know Gary, you're sweet talk isn't going to work at me."

"I know," he smirked. "But I also know you like to hear what I'm saying."

My cheeks flushed red and I looked out of the window while we drove the Cerulean Cape.

**At the Cerulean Cape:**

I looked at the grass a few meters from the edge of the cliff and I could see a blanket spread out. A basket stood on it, to make sure it didn't fly away with the wind. He had planned this all very well. He walked over to the blanket, taking my hand and told me to sit down. After he opened the basket I could see there were tons of food in it. I could see sandwiches, a bottle of wine and a bottle of water, all kinds of fruit and loads of other things. He sure had impressed me.

"You did good, Oak."

"Thanks, Waterflower." I wondered if I could ever get tired of his smirk.

After we ate he put the basket in his car and we laid down upon the blanket, looking at the sunset. It was indeed very romantic, but if you were sitting there with Gary Oak, you always had to watch your back.

"Tell me Misty, why did you say that?" His arms were underneath his head for support while he looked up at the clouds with their strange orange color.

"Say what?" I asked, not knowing where this conversation was leading to.

"That I should've let that car crash you." I turned to my side to look at him. His eyes seemed a bit concerned, but I was probably imagining things.

"I just said it because I was angry."

"No you didn't, your eyes were cold, you wouldn't have cared if the car actually hit you." He was now sitting up and looking down at me.

"You've seen my sisters. We always argue, they are always mad at me. They always let me know how beautiful they are and how ugly I am. That I could never find a man to take care of me, but I don't need one anyway, I can take care of myself."

He was still frowning and he took my chin with one of his hands. "Don't let your sisters tell you, you aren't beautiful." The look in his eyes changed and he smirked at me. "And I know that you don't need a man to take care of you, but babe, I could take real good care of you, _tonight_."

I pushed him to the ground with my hands and leaned over him.

"O, do you want to play that game?" he asked, still smirking.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." I said every word slow but loud and clear while pointing my finger towards his face.

I stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff. It was getting cold but I didn't mind, I needed to cool down. As fast as I could I took of my shorts and my blouse. My jacket and shoes were already off because I had been lying down. Before Gary could possibly know what had happened I leaped into the cold water beneath me.

When I came back to the surface he was looking down at me and he smirked while pulling out his shirt. A few seconds later he was next to me.

"Enjoying the cold water are you?" he asked while shaking his head. The water coming off of his hair made me shiver, but it wasn't only that. He was close to me, very close. It was a good thing the water was pitch black. I couldn't bear the thought to see his bare chest or that he could see me in my bikini. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Maybe I am." I turned around to swim away from him, I was a water Pokémon trainer, I was a fast swimmer, he wouldn't catch me… I thought.

He dove underneath me and came back to the surface right in front of me. "It's a little cold, don't you think?"

"No, you're just weak." I wasn't telling him the truth, I actually was cold.

"I'm not weak, I'm a man." He was right, he was a man, a handsome young man, but I wasn't going to tell him I thought that.

"You're not a man. You're hardly a boy, you're a child, a baby."

"Am I?" A smirk appeared on his face and he leaned closer to me.

"Don't." I put my hands onto his chest, ignoring the electric shock, and he gave me a questioning look. No one ever resisted him, I knew that and he knew it too. So why was I different then?

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you don't love me, I'm just a toy to you." He rolled his eyes.

"O please, Misty. Don't you give me that crap." He put his own hands over mine and I could feel a new electric shock going through my whole body. "You felt that too, didn't you?" He took one of my hands and laid it upon his heart, it was beating fast, faster than a normal person's heart would beat. But at the same time I felt it was pounding to the rhythm of mine. "Do you feel that Misty? Because I can feel it, and it is pounding fast, very fast and it hasn't pounded that fast before, it's because of you, Misty, you make me feel this way. Every time you touch me I can feel an electric shock going through my body, it's like chemistry, I can't get away from you. Not since I saved you this afternoon, I can't let you go. I feel so, protective over you, I don't want anything to happen, I don't want you to get hurt."  
His eyes seemed so sincere and I couldn't help but to smile a little.

"Maybe. But still, you couldn't love me Gary. You are a cocky playboy and I am a hot tempered ugly duck."

I wanted to take my hand of his chest but he didn't let me and he just came closer, taking my chin with his other hand. His heart beat fastened with every inch he approached to me. The warmth of his sweet breath made me lose control and when he kissed me his heart suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes but didn't let go. His heart started to pound again, as fast as it had been pounding before.

He had to let me go, eventually, because he had to breath. "I don't want anyone but you, my beautiful swan."

I found my new favorite place in the whole wide world, it was in his arms.

**End.**


End file.
